


The One You Like The Most

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Author:exofanaticjennyChanyeol is a coward. Baekhyun is Oblivious.





	The One You Like The Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE669  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear Prompter, i really hope this work can satisfy you. I may lack the things you want to read but i have done my best to come up with this. To the mods who have been so understanding and considerate all the time, I thank you so much! To L who helped me, I owe this to you! I hope the readers would enjoy this piece of work. To Chan and Baek who inspired me, I love you guys!

Summer has come by so fast where Baekhyun doesn't have the time to keep up. He found himself enjoying the gentle breeze that hits his face while their van speeds up the highway on the way to Chanyeol family’s beach house.

It has been a tradition for their group of friends to spend at least a week of summer vacation together, either hiking a mountain or getting their skin sun kissed on a beach. Despite being busy with their work they always find time during the summer to gather together and enjoy each other's company.The only difference now is that they've got more people to hang around with. And by that, he means that his friends got their own boyfriends. Yes! His friends got boyfriends, well… except for Park Chanyeol who by the way is his best friend. They are often teased to just date one another because they say they look good together. He acknowledges this fact, but wouldn't it be special if his first boyfriend will be someone who will sweep him off his feet just like the fairy tales? Call him delusional but he believes love takes time.

_"Aren't you sleepy?”_ Chanyeol asked.

_"Not really. I slept early last night. I did everything I need to do yesterday at work, so I won't have anything to worry about in our trip. I was really tired."_

_"That's good. We don't want you to think of anything but enjoy this trip. It's been so long since we got to do this."_ Chanyeol sighed.

 _"Yeah. You've been busy doing your CEO duties, I thought you forget about me already. And shouldn’t I be the one telling you that? You own a large company which I believe entitles you to a greater responsibility."_ Baekhyun said pouting making him look like a kicked puppy.

Chanyeol looked at his best friend and grinned. _"There's no way I’m going to forget about you Baek. Don’t you remember I’ve got a mug with a cute puppy design at work? It always reminds me of you. And have you ever heard of a secretary? Besides it’s just a few days-off from that hectic life. My work drains me, I need to recharge."_

Feeling so attacked at that moment, Baekhyun reached for his best friend and pinched his sides earning groans from their travel buddies when Chanyeol yelped like a girl. 

_"Save your affections later dummies. We are trying to sleep here."_ Luhan said snuggling closer to Sehun.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and noticed what Luhan did. _"Those are not affections Luhan. Those are called acts of revenge and could you please stop pretending to be sleepy just to snuggle closer to Sehun? Its really petty.”_ Baekhyun huffs and sat properly on his seat.

 _"Whatever Baek you’re just jealous I got a boyfriend to do this. Just be quiet."_ Luhan said smirking that made Baekhyun irked more.

Deeming the conversation to be senseless, Baekhyun rolled his eyes again and decided to look out the window.

Chanyeol grins at the exchange of words but stayed quiet to avoid being reprimanded. Knowing his friends, they won’t stop if he will side with one of them.

The remainder of their journey was spent in silence except for the occasional sleep talking of Luhan. Baekhyun tried hard to sleep but decided it’s better to be awake to keep Chanyeol some company.

Chanyeol focused on driving throwing occasional glances at his best friend checking if he's asleep or not. He can see he is trying so hard to keep his eyes open but for an unknown reason to him, Baekhyun keeps fighting it. Smiling, he just let the brunet to himself.

*

_"Oh my god! Oh my god! Arghhhhhhhhh!"_

Hearing the disturbing sound, Baekhyun and the others jolt up panicking. Apparently, Baekhyun has lost the battle against sleep.

 _"What happened Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun asked worriedly looking around to check if something was wrong. The others as startled as Baekhyun threw their worried questions at Chanyeol asking if he was just alright.

Seeing everybody is awake Chanyeol grinned and shook his head.

 _"Nothing's wrong. I just woke you up. Figured you would be sleeping like freaking logs so, I decided to use something way better than shaking your bodies. Isn't it brilliant?”_ Silence.

 _"You know what Chanyeol you should stop hanging around Baekhyun and Jongdae that much. It’s bad for your health and mentality. You're going crazy."_ Luhan said rolling his eyes.

 _"Really Luhan?"_ Baekhyun said with a look of disbelief in his face.

_"You know what we should stop hanging around with you, we might get infected of your bitchy ways."_

_"That’s offensive."_ Jongdae says at the back looking totally defeated. _"Don't mind him Jongdae. He's just bitter he doesn't have a good sense of humor like you."_ Minseok pats his boyfriend's shoulder reassuring him.

 _"At least I’m not crazy."_ Luhan shrugged and got out the van before Baekhyun got the chance to throw his shoes at him.

_"Hey! Baek, stop pouting you look like a puppy."_

_"Stop it Chanyeol that wouldn’t get you anywhere."_ Baekhyun huffed and got out of the van.

*

After deciding on who are roommates (of course! It would be boyfriends rooming with each other. Well, except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol who would share a room but not boyfriends) everyone decided to explore the beach. After packing they went outside and roamed around the property. Its nice because they’re the only ones around. Ah… the perks of having a big company, you can buy a whole beach property for yourself.

While the others are busy checking the surroundings, Baekhyun stayed inside the house to eat. Chanyeol stayed back with him saying he needs to double check if everything's fine. After talking with the housekeepers, he decided to join Baekhyun on the living room couch eating fruits.

 _"Why don’t you join them?"_ Chanyeol asked picking a slice of apple from Baekhyun's bowl of mixed fruits.

 _"Nah, I’m fine here. This is my kind of vacation."_ He eats a slice of pineapple and winces at the sour taste.

Chanyeol looked at him dumbfounded; a look of disbelief evident on his face. _"Oh really? Last summer when we have our vacation you were the first one to run across the beach and dive into the water and now you tell me this is your kind of vacation?"_ Chanyeol shook his head with a grin on his face. _"Don’t tell me..."_ his words hang in the air when an idea struck his mind.

Baekhyun looked at him boredly, _"Stop it! Chanyeol, you’re over reacting. Besides, I’m still tired from yesterday."_

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and shook his head while smiling. _"Whatever you say Baek, but I’m not your best friend for nothing."_ He stood up and stretched his body. Looking down at Baekhyun he asked, _"You sure you’re good here? I'll go outside and join them."_

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Chanyeol and continued to eat his fruits.

*

The last 2 days have gone eventful. They swam. They explored a nearby cave. They went jet skiing. They also did bonfire. 

On the third day of their vacation they decided to explore the local market near the resort.

Baekhyun was in awe of everything he sees, from native bracelets to cute little trinkets they find on stores lining up the sidewalk. Walking slightly ahead of his friends while eyeing the items he failed to see the man, who also seems to be fascinated by what he sees, coming from the same direction he plans to go. They bumped on each other and (let’s be cliché) losing both of their balance he ends up lying on a sturdy chest. Tilting his head up, he thinks he saw a Greek god looking down at him. From his defined jawlines to his nose and well his eyes are so expressive, and his bronzed skin makes it sexier for him.

Time seems to stop at that moment. Nothing seems to register on Baekhyun's mind while looking at the stranger because he didn’t notice Chanyeol gripping his arms to hoist him up away from the man lying on the ground.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Chanyeol asked checking Baekhyun for bruises.

 _"I’m..I’m...I’m f-fine...,"_ Baekhyun answered still looking at the man who looks so apologetic.

 _"I’m sorry I wasn’t looking. I was too engrossed at what I’m seeing I failed to notice you. I’m really sorry."_ The man said rubbing his nape. _‘Ahhh… his voice is sexy too.’_ Baekhyun thinks to himself.

_"It’s okay... uhhhh.."_

_"Jongin. My name is Jongin."_ Jongin extends his hands for a handshake.

Baekhyun takes the hand and notices that the man has a firm grip. He smiles his best smile with his eyes forming into crescents and said,

 _"I’m really sorry Baekhyun. Say do you wanna grab something to eat to at least compensate what I’ve done?"_ Jongin said a shy smile on his lips.

Shaking his head Baekhyun politely declines the offer. _"You don’t have to Jongin. It’s not really a big deal,"_ but deep inside he wants Jongin to insist so it would look like that he's not an easy catch.

 _“Please, it’s the least I could do. Come on, I know a great café nearby.”_ Jongin said looking so hopeful.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, then to his friends seeking for approval.

 _“There really isn’t somewhere specific that we have to be so, I guess its fine.”_ Luhan said shrugging. The others nod in unison except for Chanyeol who is glaring at Luhan but the latter doesn’t seem to notice the bad aura emitting from Chanyeol.

 _“So… is it a yes?”_ Jongin grinned and Baekhyun thought its sexy.

The group of friends, including Jongin that’s talking to Baekhyun about who knows what, made their way to EXO Café. Chanyeol can’t keep the frown away from his face and Sehun noticed it.

_“Hyung.”_

_“…”_

_“Hyung!”_

_“…”_

_Sehun rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to his hyung’s face._

__

__

_“Earth to Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol flinched and scowled at Sehun.

_“Yah! What’s wrong with you!”_

 _“What’s wrong with me?! What’s wrong with you?! You’re spacing out AGAIN. I’ve been calling you for like a gazillion times already and all you do is just scowl and groan and -wait.”_ Sehun stopped talking as he realized something and looked intently at Chanyeol with a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

_“Don’t tell me---“_

Chanyeol looked at Sehun boredly and said, _“What are you even talking about?”_ They’ve been lagging behind but they don’t seem to notice.

_“Oh Hyung, you shouldn’t deny it. Everybody knows it already. Well, except for the both of you, I guess?”_

_“I don’t know what on earth you are talking about.”_ Chanyeol walked faster and Sehun did the same. _“Hyung you’re jealous. Its written all over your face so denying isn’t really the best option.”_ Sehun patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and decided to catch up with the others leaving Chanyeol gaping.

_“Me?! Jealous?! Of whom? Why?’_

_‘Sehun is right idiot. You’ve been jealous since back then.’_

_‘No! I’m not! It’s ridiculous!’_

_‘Yes! its true and you’re ridiculous.‘_

_‘N-‘_

_“Chanyeol! Walk faster! Its hot there!”_ Chanyeol gets back to his senses when he heard that oh-so-familiar voice of his best friend. The others have made it inside the café while Baekhyun stands outside waiting for him.

 _“Coming!”_ Chanyeol walked hurriedly while a smile is gently forming in his lips. _“What’s wrong with you? You’re so sweaty urgh.”_ Baekhyun got a handkerchief inside his pocket and started wiping Chanyeol’s face and neck.

 _“Seriously Chanyeol you should stop daydreaming. You’re going to get yourself killed,”_ Baekhyun said as he continues to wipe Chanyeol’s sweat.

 _“Hey, I’m not daydreaming,”_ Chanyeol said with a pout.

 _“Whatever Mr. Smarty Pants.”_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes, _“There… you’re all good. Let’s get inside before lattes will be thrown in our way.”_

Baekhyun led the way to where their friends are sitting. They set up two tables. Jongin beckoned for Baekhyun to sit next to him and the latter gladly did that earns a scoff from Chanyeol. He has no choice but to sit next to Sehun who wears his annoying smirk again.

 _“Do you know who’s jealous?”_ Sehun singsonged as soon as Chanyeol was seated.

 _“For the love of god could you please stop cause I’m not jealous!”_ Not realizing he said that loud enough for the whole café to hear.

Silence ensued after. Sehun was gaping at Chanyeol and when he looked around everyone was staring at him. Baekhyun have that blank look on his face while Luhan and Minseok are giggling next to each other.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Chanyeol stood up and bowed clearly embarrassed of what he did.

After the shock has gone the café has become noisy again returning to its usual hustle and bustle as if nothing has happened.

 _“So... shall we order now?”_ Luhan spoke looking at everyone.

 _“That’s right. We should. So, what would you like to have?”_ Jongin said turning his head to Baekhyun who was still absentmindedly looking at Chanyeol.

 _“Ahm… Baekhyun?”_ Jongin snapped his fingers and Baekhyun jolt at his seat.

 _“Ah y-yes?”_ Baekhyun looked at Jongin apologetically.

 _“I asked what you would like to have? Are you ok? Aren’t you feeling well?”_ Jongin looks concerned.

_“Ahm, y-yes I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Hehe.”_

Their coffee time went by smoothly. Jongin has found himself laughing and throwing jokes with the group. He still can’t refer himself as one of them, but they spent time like they’ve known each other for years.

*

Back at the beach house, Baekhyun still can’t understand why in the world would Chanyeol blurt out “not being jealous” out of the blue. Who could be the one that he’s been jealous of? He rakes his brain for something but still can’t figure it out. Their friends all have their own relationships. Then, it hit him.

_‘Is he jealous because of me? But why?’_

Feeling dizzy because of the realization that hit him he found himself on the kitchen drinking lots of water.

 _“That’s so crazy! He can’t be in love with me, right?”_ he tried to convince himself but by the looks of it he’s failing.

Lay, Suho’s boyfriend who happened to be his block mate when they were college (and someone who he had a crush on who happens to like him back, too) found Baekhyun staring into space gripping the glass of water looking so lost and confused.

 _“Hey Baek, is there something wrong?”_ Lay approached Baekhyun and nudged him making him flinch.

_“N-nothing.”_

_“Come on Baek. You can tell me.”_ Lay grabbed a stool and sat beside Baekhyun waiting for him to say something. Heaving a sigh Baekhyun finally looked at Lay. _“You see, I was wondering why Chanyeol suddenly blurted that he’s not jealous when we were in the café. I just can’t think of the reason why. Everyone on our table is basically taken well except for me and Chanyeol and probably Jongin. Is he jealous because he likes me or Is he jealous because he likes Jongin? Urgh! my head hurts with these senseless thoughts maybe I should just let it go. I shouldn’t even be bothered by thinking about it.”_ Baekhyun said pulling his hair in frustration.

Seeing Baekhyun so confused Lay chuckled, _“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”_

 _“What? What are you talking about?”_ Baekhyun looked at Lay intently trying to get his mind on what the guy just said.

Shaking his head, Lay continued, _“He is clearly jealous because he likes you Baek. He wouldn’t even do what he did when we were sophomores if he didn’t like you one bit.”_

Baekhyun started to laugh (you know the kind of laugh that shows he isn’t believing in what he had just heard) but seeing Lay being serious and all, he realizes that he’s saying the truth. The information is too much to handle but he is curious on what the other would have to say.

Seeing Baekhyun is nowhere near understanding what he had just said, Lay continued, _“Do you remember the day when we supposedly to meet but I ended up not going because I have some emergency meeting with coach? Well, Chanyeol told me that the coach wanted to meet me for some important matters regarding the upcoming tournament that time. I don’t want to imply that it’s more important than you, but my scholarship is at stake so, I’m sorry again for ditching you. When I got to the place where Chanyeol told me coach was waiting for me, I didn’t find coach there. I called Chanyeol and told him about it and he said that it was actually Winwin who was needed because coach just said that he needs to talk to the Chinese student, and it turns out he wasn’t referring to me. I never suspected him liking you back then, but as I observe him when he was with us, I saw how he always snatched you away from me every time I got the chance to ask you to be more than friends. I just realized it after some time and decided to just give up on you.”_

After listening to what everything that Lay just said, Baekhyun thought of those times Chanyeol would just appear out of nowhere and interrupt their conversations. Back then, he thought that those were mere coincidences. Being best friends since when they are still in their diapers, the idea of Chanyeol liking him has not crossed his mind. He thought it was all a friendship thing with the both of them.

Dinner came and Baekhyun still have his mind clouded with confusion and disbelief of Chanyeol liking him. He unconsciously stayed away from the taller. He doesn’t dislike the idea. He is more than shocked with the revelation.

Chanyeol seems to notice what Baekhyun is doing but did not do anything to confront him. He still doesn’t know the reason behind it, so he just lets the smaller be. He himself is still not over how his best friend looked at that Jongin guy. Can he really like the guy that fast? He knows his best friend can really be smitten in mere seconds but today just seems so different. When they returned at the beach house, Baekhyun seems so lost in his thoughts that he opted to stay on the kitchen rather than with their other friends who went swimming. It’s so not Baekhyun at all. _“I’m way more handsome than that guy, tsss.’_

After dinner the group decided to make a bonfire again. While the others are busy making the fire, Baekhyun and Kris volunteered to prepare the drinks and foods.

 _"You seem to be distracted Baek. You got a problem?"_ Kris started while putting ice on the cooler. Baekhyun sighed and looked at Kris. _"Am I really that obvious?"_ Kris looked up from what he's doing and nodded. _"You're the most transparent person I have known so far. What is it? You know you can tell me."_ Kris closed the lid of the cooler and made his way towards Baekhyun on the kitchen island.

Sighing again Baekhyun started telling Kris what's bothering him, from the "not jealous" part of Chanyeol at the cafe to Lay's revelation on the kitchen. After hearing what Baekhyun said, Kris chuckled and soon erupted in laughter. Baekhyun looked at him as if he has grown another head. _"I never expected your reaction to be like that. What's so funny with what I said?"_ Baekhyun huffed and pouted.

Calming himself from his laughter Kris grinned and ruffled Baekhyun's hair earning an irritated 'hey' from the smaller and a hand swatting him.

_"Ehem,,, so I'll say this once again, you're the most transparent and oblivious person I got to know while Chanyeol's the most coward one."_

Looking at Baekhyun's confused face Kris continued, _"Do you remember that time when I invited you to meet at the cafe where we first met? That time, I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend, but you didn’t show up. You texted me about Chanyeol feeling sick and you have to take care of him. That time I realized that he really is a coward for not telling you that he likes you."_

_"I clearly remembered that because the next day you go all 'I’m going back to China thing’.”_

_"That's the reason why I called you and planned to ask you being my boyfriend. Though, I’m not really welcoming the idea of long-distance relationships but I thought why not try it with you because you're amazing and would understand the situation cause like I said you're amazing, but Chanyeol happened."_ Baekhyun gaped at Kris. _"But you see, being best friends for like all your lives, you two are so poor in seeing through each other. I mean you of all people should already know that he likes you for a long time already."_

_"Excuse me, but I think you're all wrong assuming that he likes me. He likes to tease me all the time and he act like he doesn't care for me one bit. And of course! he always ruins my dates."_ Baekhyun said reminiscing all those times Chanyeol interrupting his 'dates' with Kris, reasons ranging from Toben being stuck in their fence to not finding his socks. All were so senseless, but he runs right away going to him without thinking twice.

_"He's really a coward for not telling you all this time. You should ask him though to make you feel at ease already. You should be enjoying right now instead of wondering why and if he 'likes' you."_

_"I don't know Kris. I'm afraid of what he's going to say,"_ Baekhyun said looking like a kicked puppy. Kris being a good friend that he is makes his way to Baekhyun to ruffle his hair. _"It’s okay Baek, if ever he says that he doesn’t like you, though its so unlikely to happen, at least you got to hear what he thinks right?"_

Baekhyun sighed and continued to put the marshmallows on sticks for their bonfire. _"I'll go ahead and bring this there. You should think about what I said. It’s also for your own peace of mind."_ With that Kris went outside and Baek was left alone thinking about the possibilities.

_"You should do it Baek." Baekhyun flinched at the sound._

_  
_

_"Yah! Oh Sehun stop doing that! Gosh my heart."_ Putting a hand in his chest Baek tried calming his heart.

 _"You should try to lessen your caffeine intake."_ Sehun said snickering.

 _"You're still a brat,"_ Baekhyun said continuing what he was doing before Sehun walked in.

 _"And you're still oblivious,"_ Sehun said while opening the fridge and getting himself a can of beer.

Baekhyun stopped what he was doing and faced Sehun. _"What's with all of you saying I’m oblivious? Geez… y’all are assuming wrong."_

_"Excuse me but we are not assuming, I know it in myself I’m not, because we are saying the truth and you should do what Kris hyung suggested. Peace of mind and a happily ever after awaits you."_

_"Huh, as if he likes me that much for him to ask me to be his boyfriend or something."_

_"What if he does? And I know for sure through his reaction back at the cafe,"_ Sehun chugs on his drink and looked at Baek seriously.

 _"Stop playing with me Sehun, you're making my head ache,"_ Baekhyun feels so overwhelmed with what his friends are saying.

 _"Okay, let's make that head of yours understand and make your heart believe to what we tell you. Do you remem-"_ Sehun was cut off with Baekhyun's hand on his mouth.

_"You guys all go down on memory lane with me trying to prove your point of Chanyeol liking me."_

Getting Baekhyun's hand off his mouth Sehun looked at him boredly and said, _"Cause you see Mr. Oblivious as fxck friend of mine, Mr. Coward has been liking you since forever and you seem to be the only one who doesn't get it."_

_"What?"_

_"All of us know Chanyeol likes you, we just don’t get why you don't seem to know it seeing that you are best friends and all. Is it really the case between best friends or is it just with the two of you?"_

_"It’s just all of you putting meaning to things that don’t really mean anything."_

Sehun shrugged and continued, _"Ok, just try to remember that time of our grad ball, that's like the most obvious thing he has ever done to prove to you that he likes you."_

_"Just the mention of the grad ball makes me go mad, urgh. Can we not remember that time?"_

_"Nope, that grad ball holds the key."_

_"Huh, if he 'likes' me like what you guys say he would ask me to be his date on our grad ball. I still can't believe he asked Kyungsoo. Urgh, I don’t even want to think about it again it makes me really mad.”_

_"He did that because I asked you first, but you ended up going home with him instead of me. I was supposed to ask you to be my boyfriend but because Chanyeol go all drunk saying things that he can’t live without you and you, being the oblivious best friend there is, took him home and did not thought of it as a confession of his feelings for you. After you both left that night our friends go on about how Chanyeol is really a coward and you being you know the most oblivious person to ever exist. And I being a very observant person decided to just drop the idea of being in a relationship with you because I know I won’t have a chance and I thank both of you for that because I found the love of my life."_

So far after Sehun had said his thoughts on Chanyeol liking him, he realized that all his supposed to be relationship is ruined by his best friend. He still can’t get his head on the idea, but the proofs are there and he thinks that maybe they’re right.

__"Think about it Baek hyung. There's no harm in trying and it’s not like you don't like him. You like him, too and you just mistaken it being a best friend thing."_ With that Sehun pat his shoulders and went outside to their other friends._

Sighing, he continued what he's doing and let the thoughts in his mind drift. Maybe asking Chanyeol isn’t really a bad idea, for his peace of mind and a happier future with his best friend. 

*****

Bonfires are really enjoyable especially when most of your friends seem to be bored out of their minds giggling and chuckling to themselves. Seeing his friends are nowhere near calling it a night, Chanyeol suggested a game of truth or dare. Upon hearing that Sehun looked at Baekhyun, a smirk forming in his lips.

 _"Alright kids, let’s do this.”_ Sehun grabbed an empty bottle and everyone seemed to pay attention and the spirit of drunkenness out of the picture.

Sehun took the liberty to spin the bottle first and it landed on to Kris. The tall blonde chose dare and ended up doing a lap dance for his boyfriend Tao. After a few rounds of getting a boring response from his friends Sehun deliberately pointed the bottle to Chanyeol who is drinking on his beer, not aware of the fact that the bottle was purposely pointed at him.

Sehun smirked and asked _"Truth or Dare." ___

____

____

Baekhyun seeing the smirk plastered in the younger's face just heaved a sigh and told himself that whatever the younger is up to, he will just go with the flow.

Chanyeol seemed to be contemplating on what to say but ended up saying _"DARE"._

Sehun's smirk widened and looked at Baekhyun.

Clearing his throat Sehun continued, _"I dare you to make out with the person you like the most."_ After hearing that Baekhyun's eyes widened and his friends seem to look all at him.

Chanyeol clenched his fist, a look of surprise and maybe fear evident on his face. Clearly his choice is a big mistake. How can he do it when the person he likes the most is like not aware that he likes him. Sehun will really be the death of him.

 _"So, Chanyeol hyung, are you backing out or what? I never think of you as quitter though. Tsk, tsk."_ The teasing voice of Sehun makes Chanyeol's inside burst into something he can't quite put a name on.

Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol stiff and nervous. He doesn’t know why but his thoughts are buzzing. What if Chanyeol stood up and kiss someone instead of him, well that will answer all his questions about his best friend's feelings for him and he felt his heart ache. Did he really think he likes h-.

Rough hands grab his face and a soft pair of lips touched his own, breaking him out of his thoughts. With his wide eyes he saw himself being kissed by Chanyeol in the gentlest way possible. Realizing that what his friends said was true he smiled in the kiss and kissed back with equal fervor.

Chanyeol ended up kissing his best friend whom he liked for so long. He was wary at first because what if his best friend pushed him away and end their friendship then and there? He can't allow that to happen, but a dare is a dare and his dignity is at stake. So, with his new found determination, he grabbed his best friend's face and kissed him in the gentlest way. Waiting for his best friend to push him, he convinces himself that whatever Baekhyun thinks of him now he will respect it and move on from his one sided like. But feeling his best friend smile into the kiss his inhibitions quickly went away so with that as a cue he started to kiss Baekhyun in the most passionate way he could.

During the kiss, the group of friends surrounding the two have their mouths agape and eyes as wide as saucers. They never knew that this moment will going to happen. Internally, thanking Sehun they stood up quietly and made their way inside the house leaving the two who are still kissing.

Feeling breathless, the two separated from the kiss and looked at each other shyly. Leaning his forehead on Chanyeol's, Baekhyun smiled and said, _"So, you really like me, huh? Those idiots keep telling me that and even made me walk down memory lane just to prove their point."_

Chanyeol chuckled and grinned, _"So all this time they knew what I’ve been doing. I won’t say sorry because I am far from feeling that. It’s just a pity I never got the chance to tell you honestly and you ended up knowing my feelings from them."_

 _"I guess I can blame it on you being such a coward and me being so oblivious."_ Feeling uncomfortable on their positions Baekhyun settled in between Chanyeol's legs with his back pressed against the taller's chest. Chanyeol caged him in his arms and settled his head on the smaller's shoulder.

_"If I knew hugging you like this would feel so heavenly, I would have confessed to you a long time ago."_

_"We were hugging like this back then, right?"_

_"Yeah, but you didn’t know I like you then. Now, it’s different because you already know that I like you."_

They stayed in that position both basking in each other's warmth. Holding Baekhyun's hands in his own Chanyeol asked, _“Do you like me too?"_

Facing Chanyeol, Baekhyun grabbed his face and kissed him. _"Does that answer your question, Mr. Park?"_

Grinning, Chanyeol held Baekhyun's chin and looked into his eyes, _“One more would do Mr. Byun."_

Under the light of the moon and the starry night, the best friends kissed once more finally realizing that being so oblivious and coward is not that bad cause you'll still end up with the one you like the most.


End file.
